


I Will Always Put You Before Me

by Little_RedHood6



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, alternate version of season 5 episode 16, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_RedHood6/pseuds/Little_RedHood6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A remake version of Season 5 Episode 16, where Danny and Amber go on vacation but Steve decides to join them. He doesn't trust Amber and but has to protect her and Danny from her ex-husband. Will Steve be able to protect Danny physically and emotionally? Will Danny ever be able to find an amazing relationship with someone who understands him and make him feel alive again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Put You Before Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy loves! Please comment your thoughts and any ideas!

_Ring Ring_

 

Steve’s phone rang. He grabbed it from out of his pocket.

 

“Hello, McGarret.” He answered.

 

Chin’s voice came over the line. “Hey Steve, I entered the license plate that Kamekona gave us and we got a hit. His name is Frank Simpson. He has two charges for assault and domestic violence against his wife Melissa Armstrong or otherwise known as Amber Vitale.”

 

Steve turned away from the rest of the team. They were at a house fire crime scene currently.

 

 He rubbed at his eyes and sighed. He just somehow knew this girl would be trouble although it’s not her fault. Steve is just worried that a young girl like that will someday leave Danny when he isn’t enough. But Danny looked so happy with her that Steve didn’t have the heart to say anything.

 

“But get this,” Chin began again, “the second time he attacked her, she almost died from brain damage. She left him, changed her name, and came to Hawaii. But now he’s returned.”

 

“And let me, guess he is not too happy,” Steve said.

 

“With his history, no I don’t think so. Look, Steve he is a dangerous man, Danny and Amber might be in danger. I tried both of their cells, but Danny must have shut them off for the weekend. Maybe you should go up there and check on them.”

 

“No, I am going to do more than that. Talk to you soon.” Steve hung up the phone in a hurry. In a quick pace, he walked back to his team.

 

“Okay guys,” the SEAL clapped his hands together and rubbed them. “I am going to Danny’s vacation spot, long story that I don’t have time to explain. Kono, I’m putting you in charge of this case. Lou keep me in the loop, and Kathy, I hope you catch this son of a bitch.” He grinned at them then turned away running to his truck wasting no time. He still had to go home and pack his bags.

 

Exiting his house with his luggage, Steve put the coordinates into the GPS on his phone. On the way there Steve was listening to Bon Jovi, he couldn’t help it, Danny got him stuck on it. But he would never admit that Danny of course. At the same time, he is trying not to think of what Danny’s reaction will be when he shows up on his weekend off. Hopefully, Danny will understand that he is just there to protect them but he will most likely say ‘I can take care of myself’ And then they’ll argue and bicker for about fifteen minutes and Danny will finally give up saying ‘Fine! Whatever. Just don’t be a controlling Neanderthal and dramatically throw his hand up.

 

And that is exactly what happened and why Steve is currently sitting alone on the living room sofa. After he told Amber what he knows, she took Danny outback to explain everything. He looks kind of calm, Steve thought, but his eyes said it all. They were wide and shocked trying to take it all in.

 

But Steve _knows_ Danny, he will forgive her and keep on loving her, because that is who Danny Williams is. He puts other’s needs and wants before his own and will do his best to pick their shit up for them. That just one of the reasons why Danny is Steve’s favorite person in the world.

 

When it looks like their conversation is over and they start to cuddle on the outside furniture, Steve decides to find h3is own guest room.

 

It’s not that he doesn’t like seeing PDA, it’s just that, well he never really understood it. Sure he went out with Catherine a couple of times but they were more of the ‘friends with benefits’ type.

 

The only person he has ever touched affectionately and felt something was, well, Danny. But he was usually checking him over for injuries, which probably doesn’t count. And he never really understood what it meant.

 

Steve hears a knock on the door and turns around.

 

“So I see you’ve made yourself at home, as usual,” Danny says standing in the doorway of the guest bedroom across from his and Amber’s.

 

“How is she?” Steve asks ignoring the comment.

 

“Uh, she is fine, yeah.” The blonde says scratching his head.

“How are _you_ , Danno?” Steve asked, putting emphases on the word _you_.

 

“Me, oh I’m fine,” Danny replies while waving his hands. “It just seems almost every woman I have been with has, in fact, lied to me.”

 

“I’m sorry Danno.” Steve sincerely says taking a step forward. It pains Steve to see Danny hurt like this.

 

Holding his hands up, Danny says, “No, no. It’s fine. I’ll get through it, just like we get through everything right?” Danny grins.

 

Steve noticed that Danny said we, but didn’t say anything about it.

 

“So you want to go swimming?” Danny asks.

 

“Excuse me, I don’t think I heard that right. Did Danny Williams just ask me to go swimming?” Steve said dramatically.

 

“Woah, just hold it right there Steven. I will occasionally go swimming and like it better where I can choose to go.”

 

“Danno, you don’t like swimming. You hate it.”

 

“I don’t hate it, I just don’t enjoy it like the rest of you who practically live in it.”

 

“Okay really why?” the SEAL asked.

 

“Fine. I’m bored.”

 

“What about Amber?”

 

“Melissa is taking a nap.” Danny sighed.

 

“Then why don’t you take one with her, you look like you could use the sleep Danno,” Steve said looking at him in a concerned manner.

 

“Well that’s just the thing, Steve, I can’t sleep.”

 

“Not even with Amber in bed with you?”

 

“Nope. Too many nightmares.”

 

“Yeah I know what you mean.” Steve looked up into Danny’s blue eyes, and something didn’t seem right. His eyes don’t look as happy as they once did. ‘Could it be because of Amber?’ he thought.

 

“Shall we go?” the burnet suggested distracting Danny. And maybe him too.

 

Eight minutes later Steve met the Jersey Native out on the beach.

 

“So what are gonna do? Surf or just hang out in the water?” Steve asked Danny while turning to him. His eyes trailed down Danny’s figure. His eyes snapped back up when the other man began to speak.

 

“Well since there is a zero percent chance that I can last on a board tells me we should just cool off in the water.”

 

“Okay whatever you want Danno-dinosaur.” Steve clapped the other man’s bare back and started jogging into the water.

 

“Steven! Don’t call me that!” Danny yelled after him. The burnet just grinned to himself, so happy to get some light argument out of Danny.

 

The men tread in water for a minute and had a small talk when Steve got an idea.

 

“Do you want to see who can hold their breath the longest?” the Navy SEAL asked the blonde.

 

“You’re kidding right?!” Danny asked bewildered.

 

“No why?”

 

“Why?! Babe, you’re a fricking’ Navy SEAL, your second home is the water, you’re trained for this for Christ’s sake!” Danny yelled.

 

“Well, I’m sorry for trying to come up with an activity to do,” Steve yelled back.

 

“Oh, I’ll give you an activity to do.” Danny splashed water at Steve. The two men began splashing water at each other which turned out to a full out war. They were laughing and just enjoying each other’s presence, forgetting about all of their shit.

 

“Hey, boys,” a woman’s voice yelled from the shore, “lunch will be in five minutes, you might want to wrap up your kitty fight soon,” Amber said with humor. She winked at Danny then turned around and walked back up to the house.

 

“Do you think she’ll still love him?” Danny blurts out.

 

“What?” Steve asked, confused.

 

“If her ex-husband comes back, do you think she will forgive him and go back to him?” the blonde looked at Steve, the sadness fogging his eyes again.

 

“Um,” Steve scratched the back of his head. How should he handle this one? “I don’t know Danno. But I do know that if she ever does something as stupid as that, you have me. Just remember, I’m always here for your bud. You know that right?” Steve felt so deeply for everything he was telling him.

 

“Yeah, Of course, I do.” Danny looked deep into Steve’s eyes as if trying to tell him something but Steve couldn’t read what. He started to felt a certain anger towards Danny’s girlfriend all of a sudden. She is supposed to stay with Danny, take care of him, and put his needs before her own. Woah, slow down Steve, he thought to himself. She hasn’t even done anything yet, you just need to focus on protecting them first.

 

“Shall we go eat lunch?” he asked Danny.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Danny looked hesitant and unsure for a moment but as quickly as it came it went away. He started swimming toward the shore, Steve following.

 

After rinsing and drying off the two men walked inside to the kitchen table where their lunch of fruit and sandwiches awaited them.

 

Danny took a seat next to Amber and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Steve turned away, approaching the window nearest to him. He inspected every angle around the perimeter then moving to the next window.

 

“Steve, it’s okay. You don’t need to check outside for us we are safe right now.” Amber assured him, “Please come sit down and eat. You must be starving.”

 

“No, it’s okay honey, let him continue, it’s hardwired into his brain like a robot. Plus, he’ll eat all of the food.” The blonde said watching his partner the whole time. Steve turned his head to Danny locking eyes with him. A smirk formed on Steve’s face as he replied.

 

“Thank you Amber, I would love to join you.” He took the seat across from Danny, but still facing the window so he could watch outside.

 

Danny frowned while reaching for the last turkey sandwich but was too late when Steve snagged it, coming out of nowhere. Great, Danny thought, now I have to stick with ham. He stuck his tongue out at Steve, who just smiled and winked.

 

Steve bit into the sandwich, making sounds that should not be made.

 

“Amber! This sandwich is amazing. Wow!” She just giggled, looking down.

 

The burnet noticed that the blonde was glaring at him and he started to smile, knowing that he getting under his skin because turkey is his favorite sandwich.

 

“Hey boys, would you mind doing me a huge favor?” Amber asked with pleading eyes.

 

“Sure what is it, babe?” Danny replied.

 

“I noticed that tone of the boards of in the back deck is loose. Can you run by the hardware store and get wood to nail in?”

 

“Yeah, no problem! We can handle it right Danno?” Steve put in.

 

“Of course, although, I don’t know about him helping. He will just boss me around, telling me what I am doing wrong.” The blonde accused. Steve just pretended to be hurt.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us, babe?” Danny asked her.

 

“Heck no! That’s a man’s job, I’m going to stay here and work on my tan.”

 

“Well, you heard her. It’s a man’s job, you should stay here Danno.” Steve joked. The blonde turned to him, flipping him off which made Steve laugh.

 

The two men strolled into the closest hardware store. Danny was reading off the list of things they needed to get while Steve was staring off into the distance, not really listening to Danny.

 

“How about that Steve?” Danny looked over at his partner after he didn’t respond. “Steven! Hey, buddy.” He waved his hands in front of the other man’s face.

 

“Shush!” Steve snapped. His mind somewhere else.

 

“Did you just shush me?!”

 

“Danny be quiet, something is off about this place.”

 

“Okay, look at me, babe. This is all your imagination. Everything is okay. Not everything needs to be about a mission. You hear me?” Danny grabbed Steve’s hand and squeezed it with care. Steve dropped his gaze to the shorter man.

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Steve gave him a small smile.

 

“Of course, I am, let’s go get the supplies yeah?”

 

The two cops strolled through the shop grabbing the supplies needed, chatting about anything that came up.

 

Walking over to the cashier, the hairs on the back of Steve’s neck came up again.

 

“Danny.” Steve whispered to the blonde, turning his back to the cashier, “I have that feeling again, something is defiantly not right about this place. Just trust me on this please?” Danny looked up at the other man with an intense stare, communicating with him without saying anything at all.

 

“Okay, I trust you.” Steve gave him a tight smile and nodded his head at him.

 

Just then, as if on cue, a gunshot rang through the shop. The two members of Five-O pulled out their guns and ran over the where the sound came from.

 

A young man laid on the floor, his left leg shot, and blood already spilling beneath it. Luckily for the two, he was still conscious.

 

Steve immediately ran over to the man and ripped his t-shirt off, using it to apply pressure while Danny was calling an ambulance. He hung up and turned back to the other town on the ground.

 

“What the hell Steven?!” Danny started.

 

“What? What could it be now Danny?”

 

“Why did you rip off your shirt?!”

 

“Oh, I don’t know, I just felt like ruining this particular shirt today. Why do you think?!” Steve gestured to the young man below him.

 

“Have you seen where we are? I’m sure they have a towel near here somewhere.” Danny waved his hands nowhere, in general, trying to avoid his gaze from the bareness on Steve. The SEAL noticed this and letting his ego get the better of him, used this perfect opportunity.

 

“Is there something bothering you Danno?” he said in a low voice.

 

“You know what Steven! You can go-.” and at that moment, the victim, who they both forgot was there, finally decided to speak up.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt that touching moment but I’m kind of dying here.”

 

“No, you’re not.” Steve said curtly, “The bullet just scrapped you, a few stitches should be enough, but keep applying pressure here.”

 

“Did you get a look at your attacker and why he attacked you?” Danny asked.

 

“No he came from behind, but when I turned around he took off, all I saw was a patch of dirty blonde hair, and he was defiantly a man.”

 

Steve looked over at Danny, worry stricken his eyes. Danny looks back at him, confusion showing.

 

Then something hit Steve that didn’t make sense to him, but he decided to keep it to himself. For now. 

 

After another five minutes the medics arrived, the young man away on a stretcher.

 

Danny walked over to his partner after calling Amber.

 

“Steve, what is it? I saw that look you gave me earlier.” All seriousness in his voice.

 

Steve sighed, he hated even thinking about it. “You never saw a picture of him, but I think that his assaulter was Amber’s ex, Frank Simpson.” Shock and worry cover Danny’s face. “But that’s not all. That kid, something was off about him. He was lying. How would he have been shot in the front of the leg from being attacked from behind? Even so, the way he was lying on the floor, he would have had to have seen the attacker straight on, not just a glimpse.” He explained.

 

“So you think he is covering for the man?” Danny inquired.

 

“Not only that, I think he personally knows the man, whom I believe, to be Frank Simpson.”

 

“Then who is this kid and what does he have to do with Amber?”

 

“I don’t know but, if he was lying earlier, then he is probably lying about more than just an attack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the ending, I'm not really happy with it. I was having trouble coming up with one.


End file.
